


Surprising the Surprisers

by domo_in_a_lunch_box



Series: To Control the Burning Flames [4]
Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M, TCTBF universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domo_in_a_lunch_box/pseuds/domo_in_a_lunch_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Francis planned a Valentine's Day surprise for Richie, he wasn't expecting the amount of surprise he would get in return.</p><p>100% lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising the Surprisers

"Really Frankie, where are you taking me?" Richie currently found himself sitting blindfolded in Francis' car. He didn't know what the redhead was planning and he was getting frustrated.

"I told you princess, it's a surprise."

Richie felt the car turn again. He had been trying to keep a mental map of where they were going but he can't figure out what the redhead had been planning. He kept trying to reach out to backpack, to see if the little machine could help him. Either Backpack was refusing to help him or Francis somehow left him behind. He wouldn't, would he?

"Francis."

"Yes princess?"

"Is Backpack still in the car?"

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Then why isn't he responding?"

"Because I asked him to."

Richie knew that his glare would have no effect from under the blindfold but he turned and glared in Francis' direction anyway. "You asked him to?"

"Yeah. I asked him to help me surprise you with this." There was a pause. "What?"

"You, Francis Stone, convinced Backpack, my brainwave-linked super computer, to not listen to me?"

"Is that so impossible?"

"Yes!" Richie was about to yell at him about the absolute illogical reality that Francis was trying to explain until he felt the car come to a complete stop and heard Francis put it into park. "Wait, are we…wherever you are taking me?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"We still have to walk a little bit."

"Are you going to take the blindfold off?"

"Absolutely not."

"I may be Gear but if I can't see where I am going, I will probably break my face."

"I'll carry you."

"You will not."

"Babe." Francis laced his fingers with Richie's own. "Let me treat you like a princess for at least one moment." Richie knew he was blushing. "It's only a few feet away." Francis lifted Richie's hand and kissed his knuckles lightly.

Richie was quiet for a few moments, before mumbling out, "Fine, you dread pirate."

A rough hand came up to his cheek and turned Richie's head more directly towards the direction of Francis. He felt a pair of lips brush his own and he relaxed into the kiss. Just as the kiss was heating up, Francis pulled away completely and Richie heard the distinct sound of the car door opening and closing. He heard one of the back doors open, followed by the distinct "tink, tink" of Backpack crawling out of it, followed by the door closing. Shortly after, his door was opened.

"I told you Backpack was still here."

Richie refused to answer as he felt Francis take his arm and direct him out of the car. Once out, he could smell a distinct lack of city smell.

"Are we in the woods?"

"Answering that would be cheating."

Richie heard the door close behind him.

"Francis, I don't like this gAME!" Riche was caught unaware midsentence when Francis lifted him up, bridal style, and began to walk away from the car. He wrapped his arms tightly around Francis neck.

"Frankie. What the hell!?"

"You need to stop worrying princess."

"I am a superhero who has been blindfolded and driven into the middle of the woods by an ex-criminal bang baby. As much as I trust you Frankie, there are so many red flags going off in my head. I don't particularly like being blindfolded."

It was then that Richie began to hear the distinct sound of footsteps on wooden planks, as well as feeling being lifted up stairs. Richie began to place together where Francis had taken him.

"You blindfolded me and brought me to a cabin in the middle of the woods." He heard Francis let out a frustrated huff. "Why exactly?"

Richie let out an undignified squeak as Francis dropped his feet. He heard Backpack behind them, probably closing the door.

"Francis. Please let me take this blindfold off."

Francis didn't respond with words. He leaned in and captured Richie's lips again, his hands coming up and pulling off the blindfold. Francis broke the kiss and quickly spun Richie around.

Richie blinked a few times to readjust to the light around him. He gasped at what he saw. It was a quaint little cabin. There was a kitchen to the right where Backpack seemed to be  _cooking_. There was a gorgeously set table to the left with lit candlesticks and roses in a vase. There were rose petals strewn along the floor, leading to one of the two doors at the back of the cabin. On the same wall as the door was a large woodstove with a roaring fire. There was a decent size sofa facing the fireplace. Richie imagined that there was an animal skin rug on the other side of it.

"Happy Valentine's day Richie."

His eyes widened at the words. "Valentine's day?" He gasped sharply and spun around. "Francis! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! I-"

Francis shushed him by placing a finger on his lips. His other hand rested gently on Richie's lower back, pulling him in close. "It's ok babe. I figured you would be used to ignoring Valentine's day. I think it's the only reason I got away with planning all of this. I had some help from Backpack too."

"Backpack?" Richie turned his head towards the kitchen where Backpack still seemed to be cooking away. "How…I still don't understand…"

"A few weeks ago I had waited until you were asleep so I could talk to Backpack."

"Wait, you what?"

"I told him my whole plan including what I would need him to do. He seemed to think that it was a good plan because he distracted you when I needed him to."

"So wait a minute…" Richie gave him a suspicious glare. "Are you telling me that the weapon storage malfunction wasn't an accident?"

"I had nothing to do with that. Whatever happened was all Backpack." Richie seemed speechless, settling for looking between Backpack and Francis in disbelief. "But enough about all of that. It's Valentine's day and we have this whole cabin to ourselves." Francis pulled Richie in close, their lips brushing as he spoke. "Why don't we take advantage and just relax?"

Richie closed the gap between them as his answer. As they kissed deeply, he wound his arms around Francis' neck. Francis' hands traveled down his body to his ass. Richie let out an appreciative groan at the action. Neither of them were aware of the faint "tink, tink" of Backpack getting louder until Francis' arm was forcibly removed by a claw arm.

"Backpack! What are you-" Richie began, before Francis hushed him.

"It's ok babe. That was just the appetizer anyway."

Richie blushed and glared. "Appetizer? What am I a piece of meat?"

"You're not a piece of meat." Francis corrected as he patted Richie's ass. "You're my princess." He winked as he followed Backpack to the kitchen.

Richie's glare softened as he let out a faint sigh. A soft smile settled on his face as he watched Francis and Backpack puttering around in the kitchen. It was so domestic he almost couldn't believe that this was the same man as the criminal bang baby he once fought. He got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Francis turned and looked at him.

"This is going to take a little bit longer. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

Richie snapped his eyes up to meet Francis'. "Actually, where is the bathroom?"

"The door without the rose petals." Francis gestured towards the door with the spatula he was holding.

"I'll be right back." Richie excused himself. As Richie passed around the sofa, he noticed that there was in fact a bear skin rug, one of the rugs that still have the head attached too.

When Richie disappeared behind the bathroom door, Francis and Backpack made quick work with the food. Francis began bringing the plates to the table as Backpack put the finishing touches on the dishes and poured some wine. By the time Richie emerged from the bathroom, the table was completely set. The light was fading outside so the cabin took on a romantic glow. Francis was lighting the candles as Richie sauntered over to the table.

"Francis, this is…this is all so amazing." He rested his hand on the back of one of the chairs.

Francis walked around Richie and pulled out the chair. "If you please." He gestured for Richie to take a seat.

Richie blushed again as he took his seat, shifting to get comfortable. Francis walked around the table and took his own seat.

He raised his wine glass. "A toast, to us."

Richie grinned and gave Francis a skeptical look as he picked up his glass. "You do remember that I'm not 21, right?"

"It's just the two of us in a cabin in the middle of the woods. You don't have to worry about me trying to get you drunk with ulterior motives in mind. I just thought that it would fit the mood."

"Fair enough." They clinked glasses and took a sip. "Let's eat then. I'm starving."

The food was amazing. Richie knew that Francis was a good cook, but this was almost unbelievable. They talked about mindless things as they ate. As their plates emptied, Backpack, who had donned a bowtie around his middle at some point, took the used dishes and placed them to soak in the sink.

"Did you do that?" Richie asked.

Francis feigned innocence. "Do what?"

"Put the bowtie on Backpack."

Francis grinned a knowing smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know," Richie reached out a hand and intertwined his fingers with Francis' on the table, "As much as I am looking forward to whatever desert you had planned, there is another main course that I am just dying to have."

Francis grinned wickedly. "Shall we take our leave then?"

"I say we shall."

Francis could see that predatory look in Richie's eyes return as they stood from the table. Richie pulled Francis along by their intertwined hands. However, Francis was not expecting Richie to detour from the rose petal path and pull him over to the bear skin rug in front of the fire.

"Babe, are you suggesting…" He was cut off by a pair of lips descending on his own as a pair of hands began pulling his shirt off.

"What do you think?" Richie pulled his shirt off as soon as he had dropped Francis' on the floor.

Francis didn't question any further and pulled Richie in by the hips for a heated kiss. As they kissed, Richie began undoing Francis' pants. Once undone, he pushed both of them down. Francis kicked them off as he began undoing Richie's. When he got them undone, he was met with his second surprise for the evening.

"Since when do you not where underwear?"

"Since tonight." Richie was clearly not in the mood to talk.

He moved his head down to where Francis' neck met his shoulder and began to nibble at the skin while his hands began to stroke Francis gently. Francis practically purred as he pushed Richie's pants off his hips. Richie moaned as their erections touched. Francis pulled Richie's hand away and took them both in hand. He nudged Richie's head up and into another mind blowing kiss.

Francis' unoccupied hand traveled around Richie and slowly found its way to his ass. He found his third surprise of the evening. He froze his movements and broke the kiss. Richie protested with a groan.

"Richie…when did you do that?"

"Earlier. In the bathroom. I thought I should give you a surprise since you prepared this one for me."

Francis began to move the hand on Richie's ass, moving his fingers over the slick, prepared entrance. "Babe. You are fucking fantastic you know that?"

Richie moved his hips in response to Francis' fingers as well as trying to get Francis' other hand to continue moving as well. He let out a pleased moan when he kissed Francis again.

Richie let out a displeased whine when Francis removed both of his hands, only to find them reaching down and pulling up his legs in one swift motion. He let out a squeal as he wrapped his limbs around Francis in an attempt to not fall. He could feel Francis' erection rub near his entrance.

"Frankie!" He cried at the feeling. "As erotic as it would be to fuck me like this, right now I just want you to fuck me into that rug." Richie has reached the point of sounding completely breathless. Francis was quite pleased with that.

"I didn't even consider doing that but I agree with you. I'd like nothing more than to fuck you into this rug so hard you'll be feeling it for a week." Francis began to kneel, lowering the both of them to the rug.

"Only a week?" Richie sounded disappointed.

"At least." Francis purred as he laid Richie on the rug and settled between his legs.

Richie let out a very pleased, very erotic groan at the promise and proceeded to surprise Francis for the fourth time that night by flipping them over. Francis was slightly stunned as Richie perched atop his hips. Any hope of conscious thought at that point was lost when he looked up at Richie. His eyes were half lidded and filled with lust; his glasses were perched on his nose in a way that Francis never thought would be so enticing. Richie placed both his hands on Francis' abdomen as he rocked his hips and brushed their erections together. Francis' hands settled on Richie's hips, stopping him.

"Whatever happened to me fucking you into the rug?"

Richie smirked. "You will be eventually."

He lifted his hips up. One hand reached behind to steady himself on Francis' knee and the other reached behind to align Francis' erection with his entrance. He wiggled a bit on the tip but was stopped by Francis' hands gripping tightly on his hips.

"Richie…" He breathed out with some effort.

The hand Richie was using to align him moved and rested on Francis' wrist. In a gentle but swift motion, Richie lowered himself completely onto Francis' cock. Francis couldn't help but watch as he disappeared within Richie, only looking away as he threw his head back when Richie was fully seated on his hips. For a few seconds, all that could be heard in the cabin was the cracking of the fire and the gasping, panting, breaths of both men.

"God, babe…" Francis finally forced out. "Move, please."

Richie began to move in small movements, slowly circling his hips. When Francis' grip on his hips tightened, Richie lifted his hips up until only the tip was left inside him before letting himself drop back down. Francis bucked up at the sensation, pulling another short moan from Richie. Richie repeated his actions slowly. Francis closed his eyes and reveled in the mix of sensations and sounds. He felt Richie's hand on his chest and opened his eyes to see Richie leaning down for a kiss. They shared a deep and passionate kiss. Richie grabbed Francis' wrist and moved his hand to his back.

"It's about time that you fucked me into this rug, don't you think?"

A predatory grin found its way onto Francis' face before he grabbed Richie and flipped them over. "As you wish." He pushed in hard and deep as soon as Richie's back hit the rug.

"Oh!" Richie cried out, throwing his head back.

As Francis began thrusting in at a hard and fast pace, Richie wrapped his legs around Francis' waist in order to bring him closer. Francis had a better idea. He grabbed both of Richie's legs at the knees and pushed them back towards Richie, allowing him to go deeper. The sounds Richie was making were completely animalistic at this point, and that only made Francis go faster. With nothing else close enough to grab onto, Richie reached out behind him and grabbed onto the head of the bear skin rug.

"Frankie! I'm-" He was cut off by a particularly sharp thrust.

"Come for me Richie." Francis slowed down his thrusts but continued hard and deep.

After a few more perfectly aimed thrusts, Richie did just that. He arched his back as his cock twitched and came all over his chest. He clenched around Francis, pushing Francis over the edge as well. Still on his high, Richie could feel Francis coming deep inside him.

Francis let go of Richie's legs to brace himself on the rug. Richie let his legs fall back to framing Francis' hips. A pleasant ache settled in his hips. Both of them were panting, trying to catch their breath.

"You were right." Richie finally breathed out. "I will definitely be feeling this for at least a week."

Francis grinned. "How about that desert now?"

"Only if you feed me."

"That can be arranged."

Richie's response died as he heard the faint "tink, tink" of Backpack's legs. Both of them looked in the direction of the sound to see Backpack who was still wearing the bowtie. He was holding a lidded platter that was probably the desert and two towels. He held out the towels first.

"Thank you Backpack." Francis reached out to take them, finding that the smaller one was damp. Francis noticed Richie's crimson, wide eyed face staring at Backpack. "Richie, it's only Backpack."

" _Only Backpack?_  Francis I made him!" Richie squeaked as Francis began wiping down his chest. "It's weird to think he's seeing me like this!"

"He listens to your thoughts all the time doesn't he? He should already know all of your dirty thoughts be now."

"That's different!" Richie gasped as Francis finally slid out of him.

Francis finished cleaning the both of them. Backpack set down the tray next to Richie and removed the top. He took the used towel from Francis and tinked away. Francis spread the dry towel over the rug under Richie's hips.

"What are you doing?" Richie lifted himself up onto his elbows.

"As sexy as it is to fuck you on this rug, I'd rather not try to learn how to get come out of it."

"What? We already…" Richie's mind hadn't returned to normal processing speed so he stared, confused, at Francis for a few seconds before it dawned on him what Francis was referring too. He turned bright red again. "Oh."

"Relax and enjoy the desert." Francis reached out for the tray.

There was a bowl of ice cream as well as an assortment of fruit. He picked up a piece of fruit, some kiwi, and brought it to Richie's lips. Richie accepted and lewdly licked Francis' fingers in the process. Francis let out a pleased hum. He finally moved from his kneeling position between Richie's legs to sit beside him, closer to the tray.

"Can you hand me those pillows?" Richie pointed to the sofa.

"Why do you want them?" He asked but reached for the pillows anyway.

"I want to sit up but I don't want to  _sit_." He said as he arranged the pillows behind him.

Francis reached over Richie and placed a hand on the rug. He leaned in close. "Now why wouldn't you want to do that?" He popped a grape into his mouth.

"You know why, you dread pirate." Richie leaned in to kiss him chastely.

They spent some time feeding each other fruit and ice cream, making each other laugh when they tried to be comically lewd with the fruit or spoons. When they were finished, they decided to go a few more rounds, and not all on the bear skin rug.

* * *

 Richie awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He rolled over and noticed a note on the bedside table. It read:

_Princess,_

_Stay in bed. I'll bring you food._

_Also, check Backpack. He hasn't been responding._

_~The Dread Pirate_

The food didn't surprise him but Backpack did. He looked around to see if Francis left him within reach of the bed. Richie noticed that Backpack was curled up completely on the floor next to the bed near the nightstand. He tried calling to Backpack mentally but frowned at the lack of response.

"Backpack?" He tried calling. Still nothing.

He reached over and picked up Backpack, flinching at the twinge in his lower back. He scooted up the bed so that he rested against the headboard. After a brief examination, he noticed that Backpack was actually completely shut off. That was odd. Backpack only went into a complete shut off when memory files are being accessed or messed with. Richie flipped Backpack over and started tinkering. He popped out the portable readout visor he stores in Backpack's side and restarted him. Backpack's systems slowly started running again. As files loaded, Richie did a quick scanning inventory of the memory databanks. He was surprised when he found the reason for the shutdown as Francis entered the bedroom with a tray of food.

"Morning babe." He said as he placed his tray down. He placed a kiss on Richie's head and joined Richie on the bed. "Did you figure out what happened to him? You look almost shocked."

Richie turned to look at Francis with wide eyes. "He erased his memory from when we finished dinner to when we finally fell asleep."

It was Francis' turn to be surprised again. "Wait…he can do that?"

"It's a failsafe program I created for emergencies. If Backpack is every taken, he can run the program to erase specific files and then go through a hard shut down. The only way to turn him back on after that is a manual start up."

"He used your anti-theft program to erase the memories of our hot and steamy night?"

"Apparently…"

Francis let out a hardy laugh. The laugh became infectious and Richie found that he couldn't help himself but laugh as well.

That was definitely a surprise to top them all.


End file.
